1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system for weight loss, and more particularly, to a device for respiratory exercises with resistance, including a device for various respiratory phases and creation of resistance to a breathing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals that have excess body weight frequently exhibit various respiratory abnormalities, such as hypoventilation (insufficient air flow through the lungs) and breathing abnormalities during sleep. The excess body weight makes the normal functioning of the lungs mechanically more difficult. The presence of excess fatty tissues in the area of chest cavity or intrathoracic space reduces the ability of the lungs to expand fully. It creates a need for strenuous respiration and leads to a decrease of the vital capacity of the lungs and to a decrease of lung ventilation.
Respiratory muscles cannot perform the work required when the need for lung ventilation increases because of a mechanical restriction created by the excess mass of fatty tissues. The ventilation of pulmonary alveoli decreases because of superficial and inefficient respiration, and the total volume of air inhaled and exhaled decreases as well.
An excess weight leads to an increase of intra-abdominal pressure that leads to a higher than normal position of a diaphragm and to a decrease in lung capacity. The air exchange passages are narrowed and pulmonary gas exchange surfaces decrease, which leads to decrease in the level of oxygen absorption. The increase in intra-abdominal pressure necessitates higher than normal increase in the pressure necessary for the lung tissue to stretch and expand fully during the breathing process.
Due to the above abnormalities, people with excess weight have a lowered ability of their breathing apparatus to adapt and to compensate under the stress of physical exercise. The excess body weight increases the oxygen need in the body, but the respiratory muscles cannot perform the necessary work because of the mechanical restriction imposed by the fatty tissues. Chronic shortage of oxygen leads to general retardation of metabolism in the body and to further increase in the body weight.
Exercises involving diaphragmal respiration with resistance during the exhalation stage eliminate functional disorders of the breathing process and the gaseous metabolism that develop during accumulation of excess body mass. Such exercises promote normalization of body metabolism and weight reduction.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device for efficient delivery to the lungs of additional volume of oxygen that would accelerate the oxidation of fats, leading to reduction of the volume of fat in the tissues and to decrease in excess body weight.